Talking To The Rain
by AFIS
Summary: Grissom does the unthinkable with a student while in Paris and now he's forced to tell Sara what he's done. Sara is, understandably, pissed off at the Bugman. Will Sara forgive and forget or will she take Grissom's actions to heart?


A/N-Hello, readers. This was inspired by a comment made by another user on the CSI forums that I post regularly on. But, seriously, I think my reverence of all things GSR is holding back my creative energies. I can't believe my first GSR story is so child-friendly...Have fun reading, anyway. :)

* * *

><p>Torrential waves of rainfall pelted the Las Vegas townhouse as the two occupants glared at each from their seats in the cold living room. After endless seconds of silence, the brunette looked away from the middle-aged man with a frown. Nothing could be said; everything had to be said.<p>

"What do I have to say to make what I did right," His voice shudders to an incomplete stop before his hands weakly clutch onto the ratty denim of his jeans. "Do you want me to say I'm an idiot for doing what I did or scream to the heavens to get you to take me back? I shouldn't have done it, Sara. Now, are we finished with all of this unnecessary display of emotions?"

With a frown and a mumble of incoherent words, Sara stands up and walks toward the door leading out to the open patio. A heavy sigh works itself out of Grissom's stunned body before he follows her outside as well.

The rain refuses to let up as each droplet falls furiously from the sky to join its watery brethren in flooding the waterlogged streets of Las Vegas. None of that mattered. Despite his recent lack of focus on his wife, as of late, he was determined to give her the attention that she deserved at this moment.

The cold air ran through his thin denim and cheap cotton blend shirt as he did his best to focus on her hunched over form. "Gil, you come home to your _lonely_ _and overworked_ wife and tell her that you've 'made a mistake' with one of your students and I'm not allowed a single moment to have an unnecessary display of my emotions? Gilbert Grissom, who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what I can or cannot do?"

A growl of annoyance forced itself out of his throat before he could stop it; the frown that painted itself on her face was nothing short of a child being forced to wake up from a wonderful nap.

"Fine, fine, you want to make a fool out of yourself all in the name of feeling better then go on ahead. It doesn't work, by the way," He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why don't we go back inside and talk about this over some coffee or that tea that tastes conspicuously like boiled grass?"

Sara made no movement to go back inside and instead turns to face Grissom's shivering body, "You know what I want, Grissom?"

"No," Grissom frowned slightly with a shrug.

With a smile that can only be described as gleeful, Sara grabbed onto his shoulder and, with a surprising amount of force, dragged him from the patio toward the waterlogged muddied grass of the backyard. In a lame attempt to stop the inevitable, he dug in his heels in an effort to gain purchase on the concrete patio, but when he briefly glimpsed Sara's darkened smile along with the feeling of the freezing tendrils of brownish water pool around his body, he knew he had lost the fight against Sara's will.

The rain pelted against his face and clothes, leaving him feeling miserable, cold, and angry at himself. He wanted to move, but Sara was holding him down with her toe as the water ran through the grey oversized shirt she had thrown on earlier. Thunder boomed in the distance and the lightning strike raced across the sky soon after.

"So…do you feel better," Grissom boldly said, despite his entire body shivering in complaint to the endless rain. "Or would you like to bury me in the ground also?"

Moments passed before another shock of lightning crashed against the sky, "Why'd you do it, Gil? Why did you throw every amount of trust I had in you down the drain? Because, honestly, I could care less whether you fucked someone else, I just want to know why. Why didn't you just call me to tell me how you were feeling?"

"She looked like you, Sara, and I was so, so very lonely. I know nothing will ever rationalize my behavior, but I just _needed_ to feel something other than the cold sheets I was forced to sleep next to every night. God, Sara, it was just nice to be _wanted_ without having three-thousand miles between the two of us. Surely you can understand that," Grissom lifted his upper body and clutched Sara's calf with a quiet sigh that was barely heard over the storm. "Ever since the first time I met you in San Francisco all those years ago, you made it perfectly clear that you never wanted to lose your independence to satisfy a man's antiquated need to make you dependent on him. And you know what? I didn't want to be that man, Sara. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever do that to you in our marriage vows."

She dropped to her knees in exhaustion as the cold rain mixed with the trails of tears on her face. He wanted to hold her; tell her everything was going to be alright with time, but it was impossible for him to lie so blatantly to anyone, including his wife.

"Grissom," Sara's said as her voice cracked and her eyes closed briefly. "Telling me that you're unhappy isn't taking my independence away. I'm your wife; you're supposed to tell me those kinds of things. I honestly wish you'd stop doing this, Gil."

His small sneeze fills the space between them and Grissom looked away in frustration, "Stop doing what?"

"Stop assuming what you think I want or do not want from our marriage, Gil. Stop being so emotionally vacant and tell me how you're feeling from time," Sara said before releasing the hold she had unwittingly taken of Grissom's drenched shirt. "Grissom, when I said I didn't want to be held down by a man in a relationship, I was so young and fresh. For the first time in my life, I wasn't held down by everything that had happened to me with my mother and foster care…you can't imagine how _unbelievably good_ it felt to be Sara Sidle instead of The-Overly-Smart-Girl-Who's-Mom-Killed-Her-Abusive-Father. My independence was my security blanket; the idea of marriage was like taking the blanket away. I guess…I didn't want what had happened to my mother and her marriage to happen to me. But, that was _over nine_ years ago, Gil. Do you honestly think that I still believe that way?"

"I'm sorry…for assuming," Grissom said meekly before turning away his eyes from Sara's amused gaze.

"And I'm sorry for not paying attention to your needs," Her face transformed into a grimace as Sara felt the rain pelting her slight frame. "Now, do you think we could go back inside? I'd really appreciate some of my grass flavored tea that you obviously love so much."

Despite their remaining issues, Grissom grabbed onto Sara's hand. No amount of scientific skill could change his infidelities toward Sara. The past was the past, but he had no intention of creating a future without Sara Sidle in it. He needed Sara in his life with the same urgency of a drowning man needing air. For once in his life Grissom felt crazed and unpredictable; he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN-Thanks for reading or reviewing.


End file.
